outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyromaniac
The Pyromaniac, nicknamed 'Pyro '''is one of the special Variants. __TOC__ Characteristics He appears as every other Variant, with the exception of the burned right side of his face. Unlike other Variants, he has kept his sanity for the most part, being able to talk to Miles in a calm, reasonable way and being very aware of the current situation in the asylum. He seems to be slightly stronger than Miles, as shown when he ambushes him in the kitchen. Story After Miles kills Trager, Martin will instruct him to meet up outside the asylum. Miles will then have to go through a burning cafeteria, where he'll meet Pyro for the first time. Pyro will explain to Miles that he has set the cafeteria ablaze, in an attempt to commit suicide and burn down the asylum along with him, wanting to destroy the madness Murkoff had created. Later on, enraged Pyro will ambush Miles in the kitchen in an attempt to kill him for extinguishing the fire. After Miles fights him off, Pyro will knock him down and leave right after. Personality Despite only having a single line of dialogue, the Pyro still has a somewhat definable personality. He seems to be the most sane Variant there is, having a very pessimistic and lucid comprehension of the situation, and as such, is extremely depressed and suicidal, willing to burn himself alive just to escape the madness. He doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone else except Murkoff, allowing Miles to leave once he sets the cafeteria aflame, but attacks Miles after he puts out his fires. This brief murderous episode, as well as the fact that he is likely obsessed with fire (thus his nickname), proves that the Pyro is still insane like the other patients, just down-to-Earth and lucid, unlike the other delusional Variants. Physical description The Pyro is a regular looking middle-aged man with white skin and black hair with a thick five o'clock shadow for a beard. The Morphogenic Engine seems to have no effect on the Pyro, as he lacks any deformities the engine could've caused. However, his arms are covered in stitches, probably from previous self-mutilation due to his depression, and the right side of his face is severely burned and blistered. His attire includes greyish green patient scrubs, blue jeans, and a brown medical pauldron. Dialogue *"I had to burn it. All of it. Murkoff took so much from us. Used us. Turned us into these things because nobody cares about a few forgotten lunatics. So let it burn. Burn the whole god damned thing down. Get out. If you want to live. You can get out through the kitchen."'' Gallery Trivia *His name is given from Samuel Laflamme's soundtrack that plays in the background when Miles Upshur meets him for the first time. *Pyro is one of the four characters who were never addressed with a proper name in the game. The other three being Stephenson and The Twins. *Pyro originally had a quick time event where the player would have to toggle their input device in order to fight him off after ambushing Miles when the player returns to the kitchen. After the game was updated and the PlayStation 4 version of the game was released, Pyro's QTE was replaced with a cutscene, where no input is required. Navigation es:Pirómano ru:Пироманьяк Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters